


The Pet Needs To Play All Day

by tayeah



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chocolate Sauce, Cock Tease Kiba, Dominant Shikamaru, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sex Games, Smut, Strip Poker, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayeah/pseuds/tayeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Let’s play a game. The rules are simple. You have to keep yourself from touching me for the next four hours. And I’m not going to make it easy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pet Needs To Play All Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote some mild smut/fluff fics about Shikamaru and Kiba back in 2009, one of which was called _The Pet Needs His Daily Play_ and ended with the sentence ”you owe me one”. This screamed for a continuation, so naturally, I drafted a sequel and then left it to collect dust in my fic folders for years. So basically this is a 2009 draft with 2016 finish date.  
>   
>  Longest foreplay ever. Kinks, flirting, dirty talk and dirty actions, chocolate sauce, unfinished sudoku, nudity, embarrassment, shamelessness and eventual sex. Yay.

”You owe me one.”

The whisper was produced, no, _pressed_ against Kiba’s neck from behind him. It made him want to grin but he suppressed the impulse. He just continued reading the magazine he had been concentrating on.  
”What are you talking about?” he asked carelessly.  
”You know exactly what I’m talking about”, Shikamaru murmured with low voice. The boy leaned over the back of the armchair Kiba was sitting on and dropped kisses onto the soft flesh.  
”No I don’t”, said Kiba, not caring about the clear clues Shikamaru was giving him.

Not being paid attention to, Shikamaru walked around the armchair so he was in front of Kiba, staring at him with a cunning expression. He didn’t ask for permission – he just took the magazine, threw it over his shoulder and sat down on Kiba’s lap.

”Oh my, what’s gotten into you?” Kiba laughed. ”Comparing with your usual acting, you seem to be very... let’s say... passionate.”  
”So you _do_ know what I mean”, Shikamaru grinned.  
”I may have a clue. Give me some details?”

Shikamaru leaned closer with intense look in his eyes. First he just breathed against Kiba’s mouth, not touching. Then he slowly slid his tongue against Kiba’s smiling lips.

”Seriously, what the heck have you done today that has made you so rutty?” Kiba wondered when Shikamaru leaned back.  
”Rutty”, repeated Shikamaru. ”Should I remind you that people are not animals? I’d prefer being called _lustful_ or something like that, you know.”  
Kiba snarled. ”The both words mean you want to bang me, so what’s the difference?”  
”You may be right”, Shikamaru agreed, smiling viciously. ”And the answer to your question... I haven’t done anything special. I’ve just been thinking about some stuff I’m going to make you do to me.”  
”Oh?” Kiba was surprised – or acted surprised. ”What kind of stuff?”  
”Something related with the favor I did for you just the other night.”  
”Ah, that”, Kiba chuckled. Then the tone of his voice changed into a much more teasing one. ”I don’t know. I may be too tired right now...”

Shikamaru looked down at him, knowing what was coming. Last night, he had teased Kiba for a bit too long before giving him what he had needed. Kiba was undoubtedly going to make him pay for the wait.

”Don’t you dare”, Shikamaru groaned.  
”Actually”, said Kiba, pushing Shikamaru off him, ”I do dare.”

Kiba got up, walking lazily into the kitchen. Shikamaru followed him like a shadow, trying to get closer, but Kiba totally ignored him.

”I’d like to have something sweet to eat right now”, Kiba contemplated out loud.  
”I have something quite sweet for you”, growled Shikamaru, tenaciously stepping forward and running his hands on Kiba’s waist.  
Kiba laughed. ”Pervert. I want chocolate.”  
Shikamaru grinned. ”Well, we do have chocolate sauce on the fridge...”

The dog boy opened the door of the refrigerator. There really was a bottle of chocolate sauce waiting to be used. He knew exactly what Shikamaru had on his mind, but he didn’t want to give in right away. He wanted to do something differently. It was, as a matter of fact, a perfect day for a little more thorough playing; Akamaru was in Tsume’s training along with the other Inuzuka dogs, so he wasn’t around bothering them, and they both had the whole day off. If he just could figure out a way to make them both really savor their day…

Then he got an amazing idea.

”Hey, Shikamaru...” he turned around to look at his boyfriend. ”Let’s play a game.”

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows. ”What kind of a game?”

”A four hour game. It is twelve minutes over four in the afternoon now”, Kiba said after checking the clock. ”If you succeed on following the rules, then at 8:12pm I will give you your prize.”  
Shikamaru stared at him. ”Where’s the trick?”  
”The rules are simple. You have to keep yourself from touching me for the next four hours.”

Shikamaru stared at him astounded.

”And I’m not going to make it easy”, Kiba gave him one of his most devilish grins.

Shikamaru thought about it for a while. Then he sneered as if it was nothing. ”Whatever. You better make sure the prize is worth waiting.”  
”Sure about your victory, eh?”  
”Certainly.”  
”You do know that cheating would make this boring, don’t you?” Kiba asked.  
”What’s counted as cheating?”  
”Leaving the house, for example. And sleeping. And masturbating.”  
Shikamaru grunted in disappointment. ”You won’t let me move around or sleep or touch you or myself – what fun do I have left?”  
Kiba laughed. ”You’ve already promised to play the game.”  
”Yeah, yeah, I will”, Shikamaru groaned, turning his back and leaving the kitchen, frustration filling his whole posture. “Damn you, mongrel, being with you always means trouble...”

Despite his words, he was actually kind of curious. He knew Kiba would come up with some tricky stuff to make things interesting. The idea was alarming in a way, but in the other hand... If he could keep his hands off his boyfriend, what would be the prize for all that?

It all was worth trying.

And when he had decided to try something, he wasn’t going to give it up early.

*

**4:12pm – 5:11pm, the first hour**

The first hour was pure torture. Shikamaru waited for Kiba to do something, to make the first move, but there was no sign of such. The dog tamer just acted normal like this was a day like any other. It made Shikamaru nervous. It made him pace around restlessly, not being able to concentrate on anything. Kiba’s whole attitude was messaging him he had everything, including a big amount of time, in his hands.

At 5:11pm, when Shikamaru was sitting on the floor trying to force himself to concentrate on a Sudoku, Kiba appeared into the doorway between kitchen and living-room – shirtless and with a bottle of chocolate sauce.  
”Dessert time”, he simply said.  
Shikamaru alerted.

It had started.

**5:12pm – 6:11pm, the second hour**

Kiba sat down on the couch in front of Shikamaru and his Sudoku magazine. Or well, in Kiba’s case, ‘sitting’ wasn’t the actual word; his position was half-lying on the couch. He opened the bottle and let the sauce spill out slowly, catching it with his fingers.

Looking clearly at Shikamaru’s eyes, he brought his fingers in front of his own mouth. It wasn’t a new thing for them – they had sure played with chocolate before. He knew his actions reminded Shikamaru of those moments. That was actually exactly why he was doing this. He opened his mouth a little, let his fingers travel on his lips and licked them slowly.

Shikamaru wanted to play along so he didn’t break the eye contact. Even though Kiba’s expression was indescribable – that teasing face was so familiar to him, and still there was something new. Some kind of new playfulness.  
So he just looked at Kiba with cool face.

Kiba played with his tongue, still looking Shikamaru in the eyes. The tongue danced between his fingers, slowly, almost too slowly, leaving the fingers glittering with saliva in the warm light of the living-room lamp.

He rolled his tongue around the tip of the middle finger before shoving it slowly inside his mouth.

”Enjoying yourself?” Shikamaru had to ask just to break the silence.  
”Are you?” was the answer.

Kiba’s eyes glowed. He dipped his fingers in the sauce bottle. ”This tastes... good.”  
”I do know how it tastes”, said Shikamaru. ”I’ve had it before, you know.”  
”Oh, I haven’t forgot”, Kiba smiled wickedly.

Shikamaru regretted his words immediately. He had decided to not care about the distracting images he was getting, but it became harder as the very clear memory of the chocolate sauce glistening on Kiba’s abs filled his head. He blinked rapidly. This wasn’t too difficult mission to complete, he knew it wasn’t, but Kiba happened to know the tricks – and _jeez_ , right now the boy brought two fingers deep into his mouth and closed his eyes.

Some of the chocolate spilled out and run down on Kiba’s chin, dropping onto the chest. It couldn’t been an accident.

Kiba concentrated on breathing really deep on purpose, so his chest rose and lowered heavily. Shikamaru’s eyes got stuck in it until Kiba said: ”My, oh my. Looks like I’ve gotten dirty.” He let some more sauce drop down onto his chest. ”Will you help me clean myself?”  
”Sorry, you have to manage it by yourself”, Shikamaru answered.  
”Oh, man”, complained Kiba, running his hand on his chest, making a mess that wasn’t only sticky and all over his upper body, but also excruciatingly sexy. ”Won’t you help me? It’d be really sweet thing to do.”

Shikamaru shook his head – actually because he was afraid to open his mouth anymore, fearing his words would mess up and come out totally wrong due to the arousing stuff the boy in front of him was doing.

Then the moment was interrupted by Shikamaru’s cellphone. It rang on the TV table; Kiba was closer to it. And he sure took the chance.

”Wh– Kiba!” Shikamaru couldn’t do anything. He just watched in frustration as Kiba took the phone into his hand. ”If there’s even a drop of chocolate on the phone, I’ll make you pay for it.”  
Kiba just stuck out his tongue at him and answered the call. ”Hello! Shikamaru’s master on the phone!”

Shikamaru buried his face is his hands.

”Oh, hello to yourself, Ino. Shikamaru can’t make it to the phone right now. He’s busy with that Sudoku he’s solving... or at least, he was solving one a while ago, now I’m not actually sure what he’s planning...”  
Kiba glanced at Shikamaru, who immediately lifted the Sudoku from the floor and hid himself behind it.

”No, sorry, we can’t. We have some private business with each other...”

Shikamaru raised his head again and stared at Kiba with a warning expression. The dog tamer just smirked.

”Yeah, it’s definitely going to take the whole evening.” Pause. ”Nooo, it’s nothing like that! We’re not rabbits, you know?” Another pause. ”Of course I’m serious. Actually we’re currently living under temporary celibacy. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some abstaining to do. Bye then!”

Kiba chuckled as he put the phone down. ”I’m disappointed we can’t go hanging around with Ino and the rest. You too, isn’t that so?”

Shikamaru was left wordless. ”You – you – said to her –”  
Kiba gave him his most loveable smile. ”You heard.”  
”Y-you – you _know_ I hate it when you tell other people our... private stuff!”  
”I didn’t actually _tell_ her anything. She guessed.”  
Shikamaru sneered. ”Yeah, probably because you haven’t been very subtle about what we do in our free time.”  
”Those things embarrass you?” Kiba crooned slowly, dropping down to the floor and moving closer to Shikamaru on all four. ”That’s pretty weird – you should be proud.”

Shikamaru didn’t say anything. He knew what Kiba was up to.

The dog tamer crawled around Shikamaru, ending up behind him, breathed against his skin and whispered: ”Not a lot of people can enjoy that kind of stuff.” He dropped small, light kisses on Shikamaru’s neck, before giving it a quick bite. ”Everyone doesn’t have such hot sex as we do...”

”Isn’t that against the rules?” Shikamaru asked.  
”What is?” Kiba hummed, blowing gently against Shikamaru’s hairline, giving him goose bumps.  
”Well, if I don’t get to touch you, isn’t it unfair to let you touch me?”  
Kiba chuckled smugly. ”No. I can do anything I want for you.”  
”You’re coming up with new rules all the time, you know”, Shikamaru grumbled.  
”It’s my game, after all”, Kiba said, nibbling the skin with his teeth.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and concentrated on the light touches on his neck.

”You’re not playing fair”, he growled, sounding both annoyed and pleased. ”You know how sensitive my neck is.”  
”Yup, I sure now”, Kiba whispered straight into Shikamaru’s ear.  
Shikamaru didn’t quite know if he wanted to purr or whine. He was leaning more into the purring side. ”Hmm. Okay, I guess I may not hate you after all...”  
”When have you said you’d hate me?”  
”Well, I thought about it when you ended that phone call with Ino.”  
Kiba chuckled again. ”I could read that on your face.”

Then he suddenly got up, staring down at Shikamaru with a smirk on his face. ”Damn, I’ve really gotten myself sticky. I think I need to wash out.” As he spoke, his fingers managed the buckle of his belt open.

Shikamaru looked at him warily. Kiba laughed a little. Then he just left Shikamaru alone in the middle of the living-room floor, going to the bathroom. He glanced at Shikamaru and dropped his remaining clothes on the doorway – without caring to close the door. It was straight view to the bathroom from the point Shikamaru was.

”Are you serious?” Shikamaru asked.  
Kiba just grinned at him, turning the shower on and stepping under the running water. Shikamaru forced his eyes off him, deciding not to look.

Unfortunately the Sudoku was practically solved, so it didn’t keep Shikamaru busy for long. After a minute he caught himself watching Kiba. The shower stall was slowly filling with steam. Kiba was standing there, back straight, eyes closed, face against the water. Then, as if he had felt Shikamaru’s gaze, he turned his head and looked at him. Water poured from his hair down to his face and body.

It would’ve been easy just to look at Kiba’s body – even though he was admittedly hot as hell; the wet, overgrown hair was gluing onto his neck and his muscles were relaxed yet still somehow very firm – but the thing that made it several levels more complicated was Kiba’s damn trademark, his wide, playful grin. The boy’s expression almost screamed he knew what Shikamaru was thinking about.

”I’m not thinking about anything”, Shikamaru said loud enough for Kiba to hear it.  
”I didn’t say you were”, Kiba responded. ”But I am.”

Shikamaru couldn’t say anything to that. He just watched helplessly as Kiba run his hands up and down his own upper body, caressing himself, circling downwards with his hands. When the hands were already moving threateningly low, Shikamaru forced his eyes off the boy again.

Damn that mutt – if he only knew how depressing it was to just watch, not being able to join the fun. Shikamaru absentmindedly let his gaze run over the numbers of the Sudoku to check that all nine numbers were there nine times.

He heard Kiba letting out the softest moan.

_One, two and three, all good._

Kiba hissed something Shikamaru didn’t quite hear. It sounded quite a lot like his name, though. _Four... Five... Six. Correct._

”Shikamaru”, Kiba moaned, very loud and impossible to ignore.

_S-seven..._

The numbers faded. Shikamaru cursed and shook his head.

”Is everything alright?” a husky voice asked from the bathroom. 

Shikamaru cursed again; he recognized the tone of voice Kiba was using. To put it simply, it was the ultimate seduction voice – and to be precise, it was the one Kiba used when he wanted Shikamaru to take the lead and dominate him. Kiba could sound so unbelievably begging when he wanted, to the point it was almost ridiculous – except that it never was. 

Right now, knowing Shikamaru had no right to do anything about it, it was almost painful, actually. Shikamaru could’ve given anything just to walk to the shower, with clothes on or not, and press the sexy nude shinobi against the wall.

”Absolutely yes”, Shikamaru grunted, trying to find literally anything else to think about. He glanced at the clock. 5:39pm. Two hours and 23 minutes left.

*

**6:12pm – 7:11pm, the third hour**

A little over thirty minutes later they both were sitting on the living-room floor again. Kiba was once again shirtless, only for a different reason.

“Full house”, Kiba said contently.  
”You’re cheating”, Shikamaru complained. ”That must be it.”  
”What, your famous brain can’t handle this game?”  
”This is mostly about pure luck.”  
”You could count the cards and come up with a system if you weren’t secretly keen on getting naked”, Kiba accused. ”So less talk, more striptease!”  
Shikamaru sighed and pulled his T-shirt off. ”It’s not striptease to take off a piece of cloth.”  
”It is for me”, Kiba purred and let his gaze shamelessly travel on the other boy’s upper body. ”Yup, you’re just as hot as the last time I saw you naked.”  
”I’m not naked”, Shikamaru pointed out as he shuffled the cards.  
”That can be arranged.”

Another deal of cards later, Shikamaru cursed. ”This game really sucks.”

”You dealt the cards this time, don’t blame me”, Kiba grinned even wider than before. ”Three kings here. I’m going easy on you this time.”  
“A pair of seven”, Shikamaru muttered.  
Kiba chuckled. ”You’re going to get cold with so little clothes. I could warm you up, would you like that?”  
”No, thank you.” Shikamaru sighed deeply. ”Can’t we just end this stupid – hey, what are you doing?”

Kiba had suddenly crawled across the floor full of cards to Shikamaru, tugging on the latter one’s belt. ”Oh, I’ll just help you to get rid of those pants. Don’t mind me.”  
”It’s kind of hard to ignore you when you’re trying your best to undress me all the time”, Shikamaru commented. ”Really, Kiba, stop that. Hey – Kiba! Hands off!”

The doorbell rang.

”Thank god”, Shikamaru mumbled. ”Have you invited someone?”  
Kiba frowned, displeased about the interruption. ”Why would I, with this going on?”  
”Let’s check out the door, then.” Shikamaru reached for the shirt he had just taken off and quickly put it on.  
”Do we have to?” Kiba whined. ”Just when things were getting more interesting...”

Shikamaru didn’t listen, he just got up and started walking towards the hallway. Kiba went after him quickly, not caring to pick up his missing clothes.  
”Put a shirt on”, Shikamaru hissed after glancing at his follower.  
”I don’t want to”, Kiba simply said, pushing Shikamaru against the wall of the hallway. ”And I don’t think you really want it, either.”  
”Yes I do, there’s people waiting behind our door”, Shikamaru insisted as he tried to avoid Kiba’s kisses, which were dropped all over his neck and face.  
Kiba slipped his hands under Shikamaru’s shirt and brought his lips near Shikamaru’s ear. ”Let them wait.”

Kiba’s hands trailed on Shikamaru’s stomach, briefly playing with the button of his pants. For a small, fleeting moment, Shikamaru almost felt urge to give in. The doorbell rang again. The beast-like boy pulled off just enough to face Shikamaru. His lips hovered just an inch away from Shikamaru’s. He tilted his head slightly, breathing lightly against the thin lips.

”No”, Shikamaru said, pushing Kiba off. ”I have self-control, unlike someone other here.”

Shikamaru opened the door. ”Ino? Chouji? Why are you guys here?”  
”Just dropping by”, Chouji said.  
”Didn’t I tell you we’re busy?” Kiba murmured to Ino, glued to Shikamaru’s backside.  
”That’s exactly why”, Ino said with a cheerful smile. Kiba grimaced at her.  
Shikamaru hit Kiba’s stomach with his elbow. ”We’re not busy at all.”  
”Really? With Kiba being half-naked?” Ino raised an eyebrow. ”I love the way your relationship works.”  
Shikamaru blushed slightly. ”He’s just acting particularly troublesome today. Actually, you had a great timing. Kiba, go make some tea.”  
”Don’t you order me around!” Kiba grunted, massaging his hurt stomach. ”I still have ways to make our game really, _really_ painful for you.”  
”What game?” Chouji asked.  
”He’s talking nonsense. Let’s move on to the kitchen”, Shikamaru said, turning around and pushing Kiba to the living-room. ”Get dressed, mutt.”

A little while later they were sitting behind the kitchen table with mugs of tea in front of them. Ino played with the spoon and babbled out, and Chouji commented on her sentences every now and then. Shikamaru was basically just focusing on ignoring Kiba.

At first Shikamaru tried to sit normally, back relaxed, legs slightly apart and chin leaned against his other hand, but soon he realized there was something that made it difficult. He felt Kiba’s feet touching his feet gently from the opposite side of the table, adding more pressure a little by little, slowly climbing up his leg. Shikamaru glanced at Kiba with a warning look on his face, but the other one didn’t even look at him. Kiba was fluently exchanging opinions with Ino, even though he was concentrating on a whole different thing at the same time. Shikamaru tried to ignore Kiba and join the conversation.

But as Shikamaru’s attention turned away from Kiba, Kiba’s attention turned fully on him. The mean little mongrel looked at him, studying his face, and leaned back a bit. His foot climbed upper and upper until it was between Shikamaru’s inner thighs.

Then Kiba’s foot started to circle around, dangerously close to Shikamaru’s crotch. Shikamaru crouched over the table. He didn’t want Ino and Chouji to see what was going on.

Apparently he hadn’t managed to keep a natural expression, though, because Chouji soon asked: ”Shikamaru? What’s wrong? You’re looking a little weird.”  
”No, no, everything’s alright”, Shikamaru assured him immediately.  
”Are you sure? We should leave if you aren’t feeling well.”  
”I guess he’s just nervous about something”, Kiba grinned.  
”Really? What’s that?”  
”I don’t know what he’s talking about”, Shikamaru said.

Kiba pressed his foot against Shikamaru’s groin lightly. A very light gasp escaped from Shikamaru’s throat. He tried to bring his thighs together, but Kiba’s foot made a very stubborn and invasive obstacle. Shikamaru shot an angry look at Kiba, but it had no effect. Kiba just gave more pressure, just enough to be downright obscene without hurting him.

”Are you sure you’re alright?” Ino asked.  
Shikamaru tried to smile, but failed miserably. ”I’m absolutely f- _ngh_ -ine!”  
Suddenly Kiba yelped. ” _Ow!_ Shikamaru, that hurt!”  
”What happened?” Ino asked, completely astonished.  
”I’m sorry, Kiba, I must have kicked you accidentally”, Shikamaru said and smiled brightly. ”More tea, anyone?”

*

A moment after their visitors had left, Shikamaru sat on the edge of their bed, sighing heavily. ”I will never ever let anyone in again when you’re home. You just don’t know how to behave around other people, do you?”  
”You like the feeling of danger”, Kiba purred.  
”You’re wrong.”

Kiba just chuckled, lying on the bed with a completely satisfied smirk on his face. ”You haven’t forgotten all those times we’ve done some stuff in public, have you?”  
”What stuff?”  
”Remember the last time we were hanging out with the guys and we both coincidentally needed to use the bathroom at the exactly same moment?”  
”Oh, that.” Despite his listless act, Shikamaru had to give Kiba a sly smile.

”So, no reason to hide it”, Kiba noted, crawling closer to his lover and stretching his arms to hug him from behind. ”You like that. And you like acting as if nothing’s happened in front of people.”  
”In your dreams, pervert”, Shikamaru mumbled, inching away.

Kiba sat up, looking Shikamaru into his eyes with half amused, half accusatory expression on his face. ”You hid a boner under a kitchen table just a while ago. Stop bullshitting me, dude.”

Shikamaru said nothing, so Kiba laid back down contently. ”More importantly, would you like to know what actually is ‘in my dreams’?”  
”No.”  
”In my pants, then?”  
”Even less.”  
”How convenient, because I’m actually planning to undress them.”  
”What do you expect me to do with that information?”  
”I don’t know. What would you like to do?”

Shikamaru turned his head to give Kiba a death glare.

”Does that mean ‘fuck you senseless’?” Kiba suggested with an angelic smile.

Shikamaru turned away again.

”Unfortunately, there’s still an hour left before you can get your hands on me”, Kiba said without sounding even a bit sorry for Shikamaru. “But I must say, time has flown surprisingly quickly.”  
“Easy for you to say”, Shikamaru grunted barely audibly.  
“Aww honey, are you pissed off?”  
“Right now, I can’t describe how much I hate this game”, Shikamaru said. “I’m not even joking. This was the worst idea ever and I hate you.”  
“No you don’t.”  
Shikamaru sighed. “I’m not even a big fan of teasing and delaying. If both parts want the same thing, wouldn’t it be simpler to just fulfill the wish?”  
“I don’t buy it”, Kiba said. ”You do get the point of waiting. You just made me wait last night, didn’t you? You’re just in a bad mood right now.” He smirked. ”Besides, you will never say you don’t get the point of waiting, when we’re done with this game.”  
Shikamaru grunted. “Great, more hints about what I’m not getting.”  
“Yet. What you’re not getting _yet_. But you will.”

Kiba looked at Shikamaru carefully. The long-haired boy seemed actually annoyed, not just in a make-believe way. Like he _actually_ regretted joining in this mess.

Kiba leaned closer and touched Shikamaru’s shoulder softly. “We can stop if you want.”

Shikamaru glanced at him, waiting for a smug victory grin, but Kiba looked serious. He was actually given an honest chance to back out.

“I love you”, Shikamaru mumbled, just for the fact that Kiba cared.  
“But you hate me”, Kiba laughed.  
“Yes. But I’d kiss you now if it wasn’t for the game.”  
“Does that mean you’ll keep going?”  
“Yeah”, Shikamaru sighed, rolling his eyes over-dramatically.

Kiba pulled his hand away, straightened out and grinned wickedly. “Great. Now lay on your stomach. I’m going to lift your spirits.”  
Shikamaru blinked. “Uh, okay.”

He lied on his stomach, carefully eyeing on Kiba. Kiba climbed on top of him, sat down his lower back and put his hands between his shoulder blades. Then he started gently, patiently massage his upper back.

Shikamaru waited for a twist. But as this sincere caressing continued for a while, his wariness started to fade.

“You have an hour left and you’ll use it on a back rub?” Shikamaru asked lazily, enjoying the touch, not really even caring for an answer.  
Kiba chuckled lightly. ”I don’t want you to be in a bad mood. That would make the last hour a lot less interesting.”

**7:12pm – 8:11pm, the fourth hour**

After a few minutes, Kiba suddenly stopped. “This would probably easier without your shirt on the way”, he said casually. Then he put his hands under Shikamaru’s shirt, pushing the shirt up his back.

 _There it is_ , Shikamaru thought. _The twist._

But he lifted his body just enough to allow Kiba to pull off his shirt.

When the shirt was off, Kiba’s hands worked their way a little closer to the small of the back than before. It was just a slight change, but Shikamaru noticed it, although he didn’t really care.

Kiba found a sore muscle and managed an involuntary moan out of Shikamaru.

“Oh ho”, Kiba chuckled. “I liked that. Would you repeat that for me?”  
“Shut up, that’s a weak spot”, Shikamaru grimaced and swore in his mind he’d control his mouth from now on. 

Kiba kept massaging for minutes and minutes and Shikamaru was quickly lost in enjoyment again. He didn’t even pay attention to Kiba’s hands traveling farther and farther down, until they were nearing the waistline of his pants.

Then the touch moved over the waistline and onto his ass without hesitation. Shikamaru waited for dirty moves, but the massage wasn’t in any way different from before. It still felt different, though. Shikamaru reasoned it was because the upper back was something people often touched in each other, but the bottom wasn’t. Only Kiba was allowed to touch it this way.

This wasn’t nearly the first time that Kiba was putting his hands on Shikamaru’s ass, but Shikamaru couldn’t remember an actual careful, composed massage like this. Hell, why didn’t Kiba spend more time doing this instead of always causing trouble?

“This would b–”  
“If you’re going to say this would be easier without the pants on the way, I’ll kick you”, Shikamaru interrupted.  
Kiba laughed. “Okay then.”

It still went on for long minutes, until Kiba finally pulled away. “Sorry, love, but it’s getting late. I should probably start getting ready to finish the game.”

“Uh huh”, Shikamaru mumbled, disappointed about the loss of touch. Shikamaru stretched a bit and sat up. He felt warm. He glanced at the clock, which showed 7:36pm. “Whoah! You really exceeded yourself. An almost half an hour massage? You’ve never paid attention on anything for that long.”  
“I’m surprisingly patient when it comes to pleasuring you”, Kiba whispered with an undeniably meaningful voice. “And I’m not done with that just yet.”

Okay. So the game was on again.

Kiba crawled under the blanket, chuckling to himself. “Hmm, not much left, huh? Looks like I’m going to have to think about what happens if you win.”  
“ _When_ I win”, Shikamaru corrected him.  
Kiba ignored the comment. “ _If_ you win, I’ll of course make sure that you feel like the debt I’m in – one oral service, I believe – is at least paid back properly.”

Kiba shuffled under the blanket, and after a moment, lifted the blanket a bit and threw a bunch of clothes away. Shikamaru stared at him, trying to comprehend how on earth Kiba had managed to squirm his way out of his clothes that quickly, all the while being under a blanket. “Have you been practicing on that?”

“I’d have you sit there, right where you are”, Kiba continued with a serious tone, as if Shikamaru had never said anything.

Shikamaru prepared himself for the worst. Kiba used _that_ voice again.

“I’d kneel in front of you like an obedient pet. I’d stroke your thighs – have I ever told you how much I love your thighs? – and look you in the eyes. I’d wait until you’d tell me what to do, and then when you’d tell me… I’d do it all with joy.”

Kiba rolled onto his side and grinned at Shikamaru, who sat sideways to him. “You know, the mouth stuff. Licking long, slow licks at first. Enjoying it. Caressing it. Making sure you know I’ve really missed your prick.”

Shikamaru fell down on his back to lie on the bed, exaggerating a sigh as he did so, and tried to look at anything but Kiba’s face. If he had looked at it, he would have seen a pair of dangerously alluring eyes and that goddamn mouth that was currently forming shameless words, but could’ve been in use for some much more interesting things.

“Then I’d take it in”, Kiba said with a husky voice. “A little bit at first, but then I would let it slowly slide in as deep as I can take it.”

Shikamaru shifted uncomfortably, but reminded himself he wasn’t going to give up.

Suddenly, Kiba seemed so realize something and completely changed his tone. “Oh, but hey – but what if I win?” Then his voice softened again, as he decided to keep painting images with it. “Whatever will I do if you can’t handle this? If you break down right before the time is up… Begging for mercy… Asking me to just _touch you_ , _anywhere_ , because it’s just _too much_.”

Shikamaru wanted to say that those lines didn’t sound much like what he would say, but the words didn’t come out of his mouth.

“I’d be a gentleman and let you relieve yourself first, to take the edge off. Maybe even in the way I already described; with me kneeling and handling you, letting you come in my mouth.” Kiba’s expression was devious, as Shikamaru stole a glance at it. It was like Kiba was getting out of breath just for the imagery. “But _then_ , after the most pressing part of your needs has been taken care of, I would get down to the real business.”

As Kiba went on his agonizing monologue about the way he was going to devour Shikamaru’s body and make a good use of it, controlling it, having him as a personal playground, Shikamaru’s breath grew short and a bit more irregular by the minute. The concept of dirty talking wasn’t new to him, because Kiba was naturally obscene with his vocabulary and Shikamaru liked to play mind games as well. But Kiba had never gone this far with his descriptions and torturous tones of voice. It was hell, in a surprising level. Hell knowing that he could as well be receiving such treatment, but seeing the other participant just lying there and doing nothing about it.

“– and you’d lie there prone, not being able to resist it as my fingers move. You’d just _moan_.”

“Umm”, Shikamaru made a noise for the first time in a very long time. It was an embarrassingly hoarse and strangled noise, but he didn’t care. _Thirteen minutes. Just thirteen minutes left._ “So, are all of the rules still valid? Not that I was thinking about jerking off or anything...”  
Kiba grinned viciously. “Yeah. _You_ aren’t allowed to do it.”

Something in Kiba’s voice made Shikamaru startle. Suddenly he knew it had been a stupid mistake to ask about it.

His fear was confirmed when Kiba moved the blanket a little bit, exposing his naked upper body, and let his own hands slide down his abdomen. “Me on the other hand… _I_ have no limits…” 

And Shikamaru couldn’t help but watch as Kiba’s right hand disappeared right below the blanket, starting to move there in light, tentative motions.

Once again, Shikamaru thought about how he hated this game and Kiba. As if Kiba wasn’t hard to resist as he was; his overall dirtiness and bold moves were already a turn-on. Kiba was practically an animal and seemed to never get enough. He had all this sexual energy and he used Shikamaru as his only target. Kiba simply never seemed to get bored of him.

The game made it even worse – or better – because now there was tension and excitement caused by the bet. Kiba knew exactly what Shikamaru liked, what were his weak spots, and he was evil enough to use them against him. The damn mutt was actually lying there right next to him, talking about what he wanted to do to Shikamaru and getting off it.

That was another pitfall for Shikamaru. Getting off. Shikamaru had always considered it weirdly hot to be an object of lust; knowing that another person was so into him that they had to take matters into their own hands, literally. Making someone get lost in their own pleasure intrigued him, made him feel like he had power in him.

Kiba knew how he felt about it. It was probably the whole point. Shikamaru had to just cope with the maddening ache between his legs.

He glanced at a clock quickly and threw an arm over his eyes. _Eleven minutes._

“Shikamaru”, Kiba groaned. “Don’t hide yourself from me.”

Shikamaru didn’t react.

“Shika… I want to see your face properly. I… uhn…”

 _Ten minutes. It’s practically over. You can handle this._ Kiba made exaggerated begging sounds. His voice was getting a little bit higher, softer. “Lift that pretty arm of yours, love... I need you.”  
“Pet names don’t feel exactly in place right now”, Shikamaru grunted.  
“Oh, nonsense, darling. Don’t hide.”  
“You just keep denying me things. How is that good treatment for a ‘darling’?”  
“You can’t run away from me, Shikamaru”, Kiba said breathlessly. “Look at me.”  
“No.”

For a few seconds, Kiba was quiet. Shikamaru, with his eyes covered, almost thought Kiba had just given up on the debate. Then he heard rustling of someone moving.

Shikamaru moved his arm away from his face just in time to see Kiba sitting up. Then the guy was already on top of him, sitting astride on Shikamaru’s hips. 

“I have my ways to make you pay attention to me”, the boy said. His expression was determined. Challenging. Compelling.

So Shikamaru lied there, staring in Kiba’s eyes as the boy run his hands along his own naked body and started to jerk off, slowly, taking deep breaths and staring at him with lust-glowing eyes. He moved lightly, fixing his position, and Shikamaru couldn’t prevent a quiet groan that escaped his lips as the dog nin’s body weight pressed against him.

Shikamaru wasn’t sure if it was a good or a bad thing that he still had his trousers on. It was driving him crazy that Kiba was sitting naked straight on top of his painful erection but there was still a layer of fabric between them, blocking the anticipated skin contact. But in terms of avoiding coming in his pants, he was grateful for having such thick piece of clothing on.

Although as the slowest minutes in the world passed and the most excruciating tease continued, it was becoming more and more clear that the trousers wouldn’t be helpful for long.

“You can let go”, Kiba added to the chaos of his mind with husky voice. “It’s okay. We can forget the game.” He shifted a little bit, brushing the bulge under him.  
“Now you’re just trying to psyche me out of the game”, Shikamaru growled, followed by an involuntary moan and a decision to just give up on breathing normally. He concentrated with all his might on not pushing up against Kiba. “It d-doesn’t work.”  
“Don’t you want me?” Kiba whimpered in an overly dramatic manner.

Shikamaru laughed, but it was not a joyful laughter. “You know damn well how much I’d like to screw you into oblivion and you know damn well why I can’t do that. You’re making the rules.”

Kiba’s hand started to move again, a little bit faster this time. “Say that again.”  
“What?”  
“That. All of it. It was sexy.”  
“I – n-no.”  
“Why?”  
“I... can’t.”  
“Are you near your limits? Is that why you don’t want to speak?” Kiba’s voice was soft, masking his questions in friendliness, but the loss of breath and the boy’s lusty gaze reminded Shikamaru that there was nothing friendly about Kiba’s way of speaking. 

Shikamaru didn’t even get a chance to answer, when Kiba leaned over to whisper against his neck: “I just wish so badly you would help me, because I am.”  
“Y-you’re what?” Shikamaru asked, trying to ignore his shaky voice.  
“Near my limits.”

The movements of Kiba’s hand quickened even more. He leaned a bit back, still hovering over him, staring at his eyes. “Please, Shikamaru”, he whispered. “Make me come.”

“I hate you”, Shikamaru wailed. “I fucking hate you.”

Kiba’s breath started turning into groans and heated swearwords and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open and fixed on Shikamaru’s. Shikamaru realized that for the first time in a while, what came out of Kiba’s mouth wasn’t calculated and purposeful, but spontaneous and genuine.

For one short moment, in the confusion formed by his body and mind together, Shikamaru couldn’t for the life of him grasp the concept of _why_ he wasn’t joining in.

Then Kiba leaned back, let out a mixture of growling and moaning, scratched Shikamaru’s chest with the nails of his free hand and came. His whole body spasmed with the waves of his orgasm, making him tremble and squirm, sending strings of cum on Shikamaru’s shirt and all the way onto his face.

Then he slowly stilled, panting fiercely. Shikamaru was also completely still, frozen solid because of the sight of Kiba’s face. The afterglow came and made Kiba look gloriously exhausted for a moment, and then he started to slip back into reality.

Kiba looked down at the drops of cum on Shikamaru’s chest and chin. He grinned wildly. “Heh. Sorry.”

Then they just stared at each other. The alarm rang to remind them that the time was up.

**8:12pm**

Kiba smiled in a weird way; it was a satisfied and playful smile, but he still managed to look like a guilty puppy waiting to be taught a lesson. He had just got beaten in his own game, and he didn’t seem like he was too sure about what was actually going to happen.

“S-so… Time’s up”, Kiba said.

Shikamaru was suddenly completely calm. He lifted his hand and brought it near his face. With never breaking the eye contact he stroked his chin, slowly wiping off the warm liquid with just his fingertips. Then he brought his fingers into his mouth and licked them. And the gaze – it was so intense, so passionate, that Kiba wasn’t sure if it was more arousing or frightening.

“On your back”, Shikamaru said quietly.  
Kiba smirked teasingly. “What’s that, now?”  
“On your back”, Shikamaru repeated with a steady tone, “ _now_.”

Kiba leaned backwards and Shikamaru followed him, flipping them around so that Kiba landed on his back. Shikamaru didn’t give his lover the smallest warning; right when he was kneeling between his legs and leaning his body over him, the first one of the freshly moistened fingers was there and made Kiba groan.

“Now, mister _let’s-play-a-game_ ”, Shikamaru growled against Kiba’s neck, gritting his teeth, his voice low and hoarse, another forceful finger pushing in. “There’s a new rule. Now that I won… I am _so_ going to pound you into this mattress for the next four hours.”  
Kiba gasped, eyes closed. “T-that’s… just fine with me.”

Shikamaru kissed Kiba’s neck and nipped it with his teeth. After such a long, intense wait with no proper physical contact, Kiba’s neck tasted sweeter than ever before. He didn’t stop for the neck; he trailed his mouth quickly down on Kiba’s shoulders, chest and ears, all the while working his fingers into Kiba and making him quietly, but clearly moan.

Leaning back to keep his balance, Shikamaru used his other hand to open his own trousers and push them down his thighs, along with his underwear. Sitting up for a while, but never stopping with his fingers, he contently watched Kiba’s expression of submission and bliss.

At the same time as he took the third finger into play, he leaned over again and dropped his lips on Kiba’s. If his neck had tasted sweet, it was nothing compared to his lips; they were intoxicating.

Kiba answered to the kiss hungrily, leaning into the force and control that Shikamaru was emitting. He felt his dick twitching as he was getting hard again.

Then, once and for all, the sweet part had to be over. Shikamaru pulled his fingers out and grabbed Kiba’s thighs roughly, lifting them up. The motion caused most of the dog boy’s lower body to rise from the mattress, so Shikamaru could easily roll his hips against the lifted bottom.

Shikamaru freed his other hand by lifting one of Kiba’s knees up onto his shoulder. One leg over the shoulder and other wrapping instinctively around Shikamaru’s middle back, Kiba was almost upside-down. He looked undeniably submissive.

Shikamaru guided his swollen dick into Kiba in a swift motion. When he pushed in, two moans erupted from two mouths and mixed together. Shikamaru moaned for the sheer pressure, the divine warmth and tightness suddenly – finally – around him. Kiba moaned because even though his body was first protesting slightly against such sudden intrusion, Shikamaru thrusting into him also filled him with endorphin.

At first the movements were deep but slow. Then, after a few thrusts, the rhythm started to speed up.

Shikamaru’s grip of Kiba’s hip tightened until it was almost tight enough to bruise. Moans streamed from Kiba’s mouth; it felt like each thrust was harder and deeper than the one before.

”Oh god, I love seeing you like this”, Kiba managed out of his mouth along with shaky breaths. He could hardly keep his eyes open, but he forced them not to close; he didn’t want to miss a second of this sight. His boyfriend, already incredibly hot as he was, was now practically glowing with rare force, lust and dominance. It made his cock stiffen more by each second even though he had barely had time to recover from his last orgasm.

Shikamaru didn’t really answer. He just suddenly pulled off and ordered: ”Turn around.”

He didn’t need to tell Kiba twice; the panting boy rolled onto his stomach. He barely had time to get on his knees and elbows, before Shikamaru thrust into him again.

Fingers dug into the eager hips pushing up against Shikamaru’s crotch. Another set of fingers pushed into short brown hair and pulled it roughly, forcing Kiba to lift his chin and bend his neck. 

As much as Kiba loved to switch places and be the one taking the other, he also loved to be where he was now. He loved the feeling of being owned completely. He was, in fact, kind of an animal already – he loved to be pounded like one.

Shikamaru on the other hand, rarely felt this feverish. He had always loved having sex with Kiba, but he was usually more of the leisurely hedonistic type. But Kiba knew just how to get him into the wild mood, and a foreplay this long with that sexy tease of a guy was too much for even him.

”When you suggested all this”, Shikamaru said with a breathless voice, ”I really didn’t know you’d go as far as you did.”

Then he chuckled, never stopping the movement of his hips. ”Then again, I should’ve known better. You are a devil in a shinobi’s skin.”

”And you love it”, Kiba added.

Shikamaru tugged his hair tighter as an answer, but didn’t deny anything.

”With all that you’ve put me through today, I don’t think we’ll be settled with just _this_.” Shikamaru emphasized the last word with a very precise roll of his hips that made Kiba let out a high-pitched whimper. ”I think you have a lot to pay back.”  
”You w-won, you decide the n-nnh – new rules”, Kiba panted. ”I’m yours.”  
”I like that”, Shikamaru murmured, aiming again for the same spot he had just hit.  
”Shikamaru, I’m –” Kiba whined desperately. His arms that were supporting his weight were trembling. ”I’m going to come again sooner than I meant to, if you – ah!”  
”I like that, too”, Shikamaru chuckled, slowing down but keeping the angle. ”But don’t think for a second that we’re done when you do.”

Kiba was visibly having trouble concentrating on Shikamaru’s words, as Shikamaru still repeatedly hit the spot that made Kiba cry out. Only now he slowed down to do it with thorough but agonizingly deliberate moves. Each slow move sent sparks up Kiba’s spine and right to his crotch.

”What do you say?” Shikamaru growled.  
”I-I want to keep playing with you”, Kiba whined. ”Oh god, please, play with me.”

The pace quickened again. Kiba took his weight off his elbows and let his chest fall against the mattress. His hips were still angled up and tightly in Shikamaru’s control. His forehead was pressed against the sheets as Shikamaru rammed into him. The sheets muffled his moans, which were practically just plain shouting by now.

Shikamaru leaned forward and wrapped his fingers around Kiba’s dick. He watched as Kiba’s fingers tangled into the sheets, searching for a ground to hold onto. He himself felt an orgasm building up. To this point, he had held back just to last longer, but now that Kiba was already shaking and howling into the mattress, he started to give in.

Shikamaru moved his hand and thrust with his hips at the same time, thrusts becoming fiercer and deeper. Then after a few more pulls Kiba clenched his fists, yelped and came over Shikamaru’s fingers and the sheet under them. Kiba’s body trembled, each uncontrolled jerk of his hips pulling Shikamaru closer to cumming.

Finally, Shikamaru slammed himself into Kiba once more and cummed into him, freezing for a second to bathe in the all-encompassing ecstasy that filled him. Then he rode his orgasm off with unsteady, twitchy thrusts.

Eventually they both fell limp side by side on the mattress.

Slow minutes went by with just panting and shivering and an occasional shaky ‘wow’.

Finally, after the biggest aftershocks subsided, Kiba turned on his side and wrapped his arms loosely around Shikamaru’s hips. ”You’re amazing.”  
”Spare some praise words for later”, Shikamaru mumbled. ”Give me a minute and you’ll be screaming them at me.”

Kiba grinned. Shikamaru’s current demeanor didn’t seem like he would be going at it again anytime soon, but his boyfriend knew better.

The afterglow lessened in a few minutes. Shikamaru adjusted his position so he could lie cozily on his back. Kiba was glued to his side, not caring about the uncomfortable layer of sweat between them.

”By the way...” Shikamaru said after a long silence. ”What would’ve happened if I lost? I mean, you told me some very explicit things already, but were you going to come up with something else in addition?”  
Kiba smiled lazily. His fingers played on Shikamaru’s chest. ”Actually, I had no plan. I didn’t believe for a single minute that you would give up on something this ridiculous.”  
Shikamaru chuckled. ”Well, that’s true.”

Kiba got up to a sitting position but didn’t leave Shikamaru’s side. He stretched his naked body like a satisfied pet. ”Maybe I would’ve made you do everything I tell you to for the four hours of my choice or something.”

Shikamaru got up to lean on his elbows, looking up at Kiba thoughtfully. ”I think that’s actually not a bad idea. We should do that... but with me telling you what to do, of course.”

A husky laughter came from Kiba’s throat; it wasn’t an amused laughter, but more of a fascinated one. ”Why not? What do you want me to do, then?”

Shikamaru stretched his arm to wrap it around the back of Kiba’s neck and pulled the boy closer. Then he carefully landed a long, teasing kiss on those mischievously grinning lips.

”Let’s start from the beginning”, Shikamaru whispered with voice that told a tale. ”Go get the chocolate sauce.”


End file.
